Insomnio
by SeriesTherapy
Summary: Castle tiene una imaginación tan desbordante que no le deja dormir, así que prueba diferentes técnicas para conciliar el sueño. Inspirado por una conversación en Twitter.


_Esta historia fue inspirada por una conversación en Twitter con las maravillosas encantadaa, Ally Lobster y whatifellinlovewith. Pensé que sería divertido ver si sería capaz de transformarla en una historia. Los diálogos aquí escritos reproducen literalmente toda nuestra conversación, aunque adaptada, claro..._

* * *

Tic, tac, tic, tac...

Las manecillas del reloj de la oficina desafiaban la tranquilidad del loft, con un sonido que parecía ensordecedor en la apacible noche de principios de otoño. La luna creciente emitía un brillo azulado, aunque los edificios de Manhattan hacían lo posible por enmascararlo con su propia luz. Todavía no hacía falta encender la calefacción, pero por la noche, la temperatura caía, propiciando las mejores condiciones para acurrucarse bajo las mantas y dormir a pierna suelta.

Y eso era lo que todo el mundo parecía estar haciendo en ese momento. Todos menos Castle. Hasta ese instante, se había concentrado en el tic-tac del reloj, esperando que el rítmico sonido le ayudara a conciliar el sueño, pero le había servido de poco. Al abrir los ojos, la luz led roja de su despertador en la mesilla se burló de él con sus tres números brillando en la oscuridad de su habitación: las 2:47 de la mañana.

Castle sintió una nueva oleada de frustración recorriéndole el cuerpo, y tuvo la tentación de patalear como un niño. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. En su lugar, se dio media vuelta, en busca de su serenidad. Y ahí estaba, tumbada de espaldas a él; su posición favorita para dormir. Kate Beckett.

Su relación todavía era lo suficientemente nueva como para que el rítmico subir y bajar de su pecho sirviera para quitarle el aliento. Incluso después de tres meses. Tres de los mejores meses de su vida. Y eso que las cosas habían cambiado desde que Beckett volvió a la comisaría. Seguían pasando gran parte del día juntos, pero sin poder tocarse o incluso mirarse demasiado, por temor a las repercusiones que pudiera tener para su relación laboral. Por suerte, tampoco habían vuelto a su situación de antes del verano. La principal diferencia era que ahora, después de un duro día de trabajo, volvían a casa juntos (aunque con un intervalo de media hora, para que no les vieran abandonar la comisaría a la vez).

Sin apenas proponérselo, Castle extendió una mano para acariciar suavemente el brazo de Beckett. Por desgracia, ella tenía el sueño ligero, y el simple gesto bastó para hacer que se estirara perezosamente.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella, arrastrando las palabras.

– Nada. Lo siento. Vuelve a dormirte – respondió él, sintiendo cómo la culpa por haberle despertado le embargaba.

– Mmm… vale… enasoches.

– Buenas noches.

Después de un par de segundos, Castle rodó hasta quedar boca arriba y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

– Cassle, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Beckett de nuevo, girándose hacia él.

– No puedo dormir – se quejó él.

– Piensa en todas las palabras que puedas que empiecen por J o por K.

– ¿Qué? – respondió él, riéndose por lo bajo.

– Te frustrarás tanto que te dormirás. Es raro, pero funciona.

– ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

– Fue un consejo accidental que me dio mi madre estando medio dormida, sin tener ni idea de lo que decía – explicó ella, más alerta ahora, y él pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz.

– ¿Cuántos años tenías?

– No sé… cinco o así.

– Qué monada – se rio él. – Vuélvete a dormir. Siento haberte despertado.

– No te preocupes – le aseguró ella, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla y volviendo a su posición original.

La imagen de una Kate Beckett de cinco añitos resultaba demasiado adorable como para ignorarla, así que pensó que podría darle una oportunidad a la técnica de Johanna, ya que estaba.

A ver... K… kiwi. Es una fruta graciosa, el kiwi, aunque Alexis lo odiaba de pequeña. En Nueva Zelanda hay muchos kiwis. Siempre había querido ir allí. Sería un gran lugar para tener una aventura. De hecho, conocía a un tío que había ido allí en su luna de miel, para hacer la ruta de El Señor de los Anillos, y le contó que… vale, se había ido por las ramas muy rápido.

Lo volvió a intentar. J… jazz. A Beckett le encantaba el jazz. El otro día, la había sorprendido cantando una canción de Sinatra en voz baja mientras preparaba el desayuno. Su voz había hecho que "Under My Skin" sonara fantástica. Quizá podría convencerla para que se la cantara algún día…

Dándose cuenta de que su activa imaginación había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, soltó un leve gruñido.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Beckett, sonando ligeramente mosqueada.

– No funciona.

– ¿Por qué no?

– No dejo de asociar unas palabras con otras, y me está espabilando todavía más – explicó él, cerrando los puños en frustración. – Mira, te lo enseño.

– No hace fal…

– J… K… Rowling – la cortó él. – Uf, todavía estoy en shock por lo de Fred. ¡La vida es tan injusta! Como la caracterización de Ginny en las películas… ¿Lo ves? Ahora estoy desvelado, triste y cabreado.

– Supongo que eso era una referencia a Harry Potter, ¿verdad? – suspiró ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y entonces…

– ¿Una referencia a Harry Potter? – preguntó Castle muy despacio. – ¿Es que no has leído los libros?

– Mmmm… no. Ya lo haré. Algún día – por su voz, parecía casi dormida de nuevo.

– ¿Perdona? ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? – dijo él, alzando la voz sin proponérselo.

– Venga, no es para tanto… – intentó calmarlo ella. – Quiero leerlos. He oído que son bastante buenos, y parecen interesantes. Ya lo haré algún día.

Castle se incorporó de golpe en la cama, haciéndola soltar un grito ahogado por su repentino movimiento.

– ¿ _Parecen_ interesantes? Parecen… por favor… Espera aquí – musitó él mientras saltaba de la cama en dirección a la puerta del dormitorio.

– ¿Adónde vas? ¡Son las tres de la mañana!

– Ahora vuelvo – dijo él por encima del hombro.

Trotó hasta las escaleras, y una vez en el piso de arriba, caminó de puntillas hasta la habitación de Alexis. Ella dormía ahora en la universidad, pero la habitación de su madre estaba al otro lado del pasillo, y no quería despertarla. Caminó derecho hasta la estantería que cubría una de las paredes de la habitación y cogió uno de los libros que ocupaban el centro del estante, con el lomo arrugado de haber sido abierto miles y miles de veces. Una vez cumplida su misión, volvió junto a Beckett, para encontrarla sentada contra el cabecero de la cama con la luz de la mesilla encendida.

– No vamos a leer Harry Potter ahora, Castle – le dijo en su tono más serio de detective.

– Solo el primero. Si lo planeamos bien, podemos leerlo entero antes de que tengas que ir a trabajar – mientras hablaba, cogió una pequeña linterna con una pinza del cajón de la mesilla, la fijó al lomo del libro y apagó el resto de las luces.

– Castle… – se rindió ella, con un gruñido de exasperación.

– Te va a encantar, Beckett – prometió él, antes de sumergirse en las mágicas palabras de "La Piedra Filosofal". – Capítulo 1: El niño que vivió. El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente…"

* * *

Cuando Beckett se despertó a la mañana siguiente, no había ni rastro de Castle. Le pareció extraño, pero supuso que estaría preparando el desayuno, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando se despertaba antes que ella. Así que se dio una ducha, se vistió para ir a trabajar y salió hacia la cocina. Castle todavía no había dado señales de vida.

Intrigada, puso en marcha la cafetera (lo primero es lo primero) y fue en busca de su compañero. Lo encontró en su oficina, despatarrado en el sofá y roncando suavemente, con el libro firmemente abrazado contra el pecho. La vista le hizo sonreír. Estaba saliendo con un niño de nueve años, y tenía que admitir que le encantaba cada minuto que pasaba con él.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, le quitó el libro de las manos y lo metió en su maletín. Se suponía que ese día iba a ser tranquilo. Quizá tendría tiempo de leer un par de capítulos durante la pausa para comer.

Aunque solo fuera por ver la expresión de alegría en la cara de su novio cuando se enterara.


End file.
